galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Empire
The Martian Empire is an envious monarchy faction headquartered on planet Mars. It is responsible for the invasion on Earth to destroy the human defense bases and organizations, and reclaim the entire planet. The three leaders are known as Emperor Bog, The Martian Leader, and his commander, The Martian Ambassador. The only council was known as the Martian Elders trying to see the mission briefing about Earth which was abundant and the natural resources are bountiful. History The Martians have arrived from Mars, trying their first attempt to attack on Earth. The Martian Fighting Machines have developed, alongside Flying Machines, contempt to conquer the planet, only to be killed by the Bacteria of the Planet Earth. Inhabitants such as the Journalist, The Artilleryman, and Carrie survive the invasion, declaring which were safe from disaster. The Martians' first invasion had failed, so they organize from the military junta to the Imperial Utopia. The Martian Leader, Emperor Bog, Marvin the Martian, and the Martian General were leaders in order to defeat each small resistance factions. A.R.E.S. were the enemies of the Martian Empire, trying to defend the whole planet, so the Martian invaders arrive, but then, the Humans' successfully wins the great war. When the Galactic Republic approaches, the Martians launch an all-out attack against the Celestial Federation's military force, until the second battle, in which the Butt-Ugly Martians' plan to retrieve the forbidden artifact, until the Martian Leader and the others falls to their defeat. The Butt-Ugly Martians had already allied with the Celestial Federation, to push back against Emperor Bog, before saving the galaxy from evil. The Martians and Separatists begin to take mission briefing against human forces all over, Dantooine, Hoth and the rest in battle over space. The Martians couldn't agree about failures by the Martian Ambassador, and then the Martian Elders will reach the all-out attack on Neo-Tokyo. Fighting-Machines, and several groups, begin to clash against the Republic's Clone Troopers, and the rest of the armed troops before Maximilian Skywalker, Zeus, and Tetsuo Shima will release a powerful, catastrophic, storms of darkness looming around the city. With the war between A.R.E.S. and the Martians had come to an end, Tetsuo Shima, with Akira in it, destroyed, and they all retreated back into Xenonaira. The Martians will continue to defeat the human defenses and more to reach into the battlefield, However, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and the rest of the armed troops to surrender Marvin the Martian by rebuilding the empire. The last stand occured on New York City, where they had been fragmented, and formed up into a military holdout known as Extraterrestrial Supremacy. The Harvesters, Drejs, Xenomorphs, and Martians joined together, until the Battle of Acheron, leading the dissolution of the holdout. Sometime afterwards, they all joined the Dark Universal Empire, also leads to the end of the Battle of Tokyo on Earth. Members of the Martian Empire * Emperor Bog - Leader of the Martian Empire * Martian Leader (Mars Attacks!) * Martian Ambassador * Martian Elder Council (Jeff Wayne's the War of the Worlds) * Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes series) * Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers) Reinforcements * Martian Soldiers - The standard soldiers first formed by the Martian Leader, and the Martian Ambassador. * Martian Operators - The pilots which can piloted each vehicles like the Martian Fighting Machines, Flying-Machines, Handling-Machines, Scouting-Machines, and Tempests. Category:Villains Category:Governments Category:Factions Category:Organisations Category:Aliens